Rogue Genetics: Blood red Shadows of Memory
by Ryu the Dragon Demon
Summary: Gorotsuki Hasseigaku: Aka Chishio Kage no KiokuryornIt’s Rogue Genetics...THE MOVIE!A startling discovery made in the lab, a tragedy, and much more in the next chronicle of RG!


Author's 'Hopefully' only note: Yes, this is a movie. So, no author notes anywhere else. All explanations will be in text.

So my loyal fans, here's the ROGUE GENETICS MOVIE!!!!!!! This movie will be approx. 8 hours long....OH WELL! It comes in multiple parts! This chapter is just 10 minutes long!!!!!!!!!!!!! So this might take a while to write!! Hope you like it! Also, IT IS ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY YOU READ THIS STORY RG LOVERS BECAUSE YOU WILL MISS OUT ON IMPORTANT INFO!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:

Me: I do not own Pokémon...Wait, that makes no sense! I do!

Gaby: Uh, when people say disclaimers, they mean...  
Me: But I have 246 Pokémon in Silver...

All the RG crew: NO, YOU BAKA (Idiot)!!!!!!!!!!!! IT MEANS YOU DON'T OWN POKÉMON AS IN THE PRODUCT, NOT THEMSELVES!!!!!

Me: -Looks confused-

Gaby: ARG! Fine, we'll say the disclaimer:

Everyone but Me, who still is hopelessly confused and munching on a cookie:

Ryu the Dragon Demon does NOT own Pokémon or anything else that might cause Game Freak or Nintendo or Fox or anyone else to sue him. He does own his original characters...Us...Yeah, and the story line.

Me: OH!!!!!!!

Everyone else: -falls over anime style-

Oh, by the way, questions may be reviewed or sent by e-mail, and I will either write back in email or put it in the next chapter. Remember, this is a MOVIE, so it will be longer then other chapters. Ok? Good!

AND YOU MUST IMAGINE IT LIKE A MOVIE! SO THERE'S GOING TO BE OPENING CREDITS! And IF I can scan the pics, I'll make a site and post the PICTURES to go with this! YAY!!

Oh, and means story or scene change. Ok, I think you're covered! Let's go!

And another thing: All songs, unless stated otherwise, are meant to be sung in Japanese. Unfortunately, I haven't found a large-scale translator, so I would have to translate it word for word, which wouldn't be a problem if I didn't have to know Japanese grammar rules...

Anyway, enjoy the movie! Grab the popcorn, turn off the lights, and get ready for a thrill ride!!!!

Me

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaby, Kieran, Kip, Lily, and Seth walked down a long path, out in the open off to the left of nowhere. There were hopelessly lost, mostly because some annoying Murkrow had come onto them 2 weeks before and stolen their only remaining map, mistaking it as some kind of shiny thing because it had been laminated. So now, there were stuck out somewhere in Hoenn, were running short on food and berries, and were so tired, they could have passed out right under the hot summer sun.

"What have I done to deserve this?" Gaby complained, dragging her feet in the dirt and looking up at the treacherous heat source people called 'the sun'.

"Suck it up. It's your fault you give all your Pokémon your food when they already had enough!" Kip said.

"Besides, we're all starving." Kieran said.

"Yeah, but it's been 4 days since I've eaten anything!" Gaby whined. Lily turned angrily at her, very pissed. For two weeks they had been walking, running, flying, riding, and starving non-stop. True, Gaby had eaten nothing and drank very little for 4 days, but that was no reason to complain about it every friggin waking moment of every friggin day!

"GABY!!!!!!! SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!" Lily shouted.

"YOU SHUT UP! I HAVEN'T EATEN FOR 4 DAYS AND I HAVE THE RIGHT TO COMPLAIN AS MUCH AS I WANT!!!!" Gaby retorted. Kip, Kieran, and Seth stopped.

"TRUE, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO DRIVE US ALL CRAZY!!!!!!!"

"DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! AT LEAST YOU'VE HAD FOOD!!!!!!!!"

"WELL I'M NOT THE ONE WHO DECIDED TO GIVE THEIR FOOD AWAY!!!!!!!!"

"I WAS DOING IT FOR THE POKÉMON!!!!!!!!!!"

"Girls, girls!! Calm down!" The three boys tried, their arms spread out in a gesture of peace. "I'm sure if you just settle down...."

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!" The two girls exploded, making the boys run away and hide behind some rocks and trees. Then the two girls resumed their fight.

"Man, I've never seen these two fight like this! These guys are, like, best friends!" Kieran said.

"Scary," The other two answered in unison. Suddenly, over the immense racket the girls were causing, Kieran heard a group of 4...no, 5 people running towards them. Then he saw them, running down the path straight towards them.

"SHIT! PEOPLE ALERT!!!" Kieran said. Lily and Gaby heard this and immediately stopped their fighting. But they were too late. The people had seen them now, so the boys came out from their hiding spots and stood with the girls, ready for confrontation. The people reached them.

The Gang was completely made up of males. The first member wore a dark red shirt, black pants. The second member wore a dark yellow shirt with black pants. The third wore a dark orange shirt with black pants. The next member was wearing a dark purple shirt with black pants. Finally, the leader in front was wearing a dark navy blue top with, of course, black pants.

"So, you're the Pokémon trainers I've been hearing about," Said the leader, addressing Seth, assuming he was of equal stature. Seth blinked.

"She's the leader," Seth said, jerking his thumb at Gaby. The guy, who looked to be about 20 or 21, blinked.

"A _girl_ is leading your team?" He said, looking at Gaby like she didn't have the right to even become a trainer. He laughed, as well as the rest of his little band of trainers. Gaby glared at him. "Not only a girl, but a _Pokémorph_ as well!" He continued, saying Pokémorph as if that meant you were mentally challenged or something. "You have got to be kidding me! People have been saying that a group with two morphs, two _normal _people and a little kid..."

"HEY!!!! I'M A MORPH TOO, BASTARD!!!!!" Kieran half shouted, half mocked. The leader looked down at the 13 year old Mightyena morph.

"Oh, three. Sorry, I missed you there," The man said, making Kieran a joke. The others laughed. Kieran grumbled and retreated back to the rest, mumbling in a hardly audible tone, "Why me? Why do they _always _pick on me?"

"Anyway, we've been told you guys are unstoppable, beating everyone you've come against. So, we came to test the rumour. But we see it would be a waste of our time, fighting pathetic little _girls_."

"Oh, shit..." The boys said before retreating back a few feet. Gaby and Lily looked at each other, smiled evilly (apparently forgetting their dispute entirely), and looked up. They moved so that they were diagonally parallel with each other and pointed their opposite arms out. The boys recognized this as their traditional battle stance. Lily and Gaby grabbed a Pokéball each with their opposite hand and said in unison:

"Bring it ON!"

And so the battle began! Kip took the yellow shirt, Seth took the red shirt, Kieran took the purple shirt, Lily took the orange shirt, and Gaby, of course, took on the leader.

"GO, RHYDON!" Said the yellow shirt.

"BANETTE, GO!" Shouted red-shirt.

"ZANGOOSE, I CHOOSE YOU!" Yelled the purple shirt.

"LET'S GO CAMERUPT!!" Said orange shirt.

"SHIFTRY, BEAT THAT THING UP!!" Said blue shirt.

"Aww, come ON!" Seth and Kieran said at the same time. They looked at each other, smiled, and switched places. So now Kieran had red-shirt and Seth had Purple-shirt.

"Let's get this thing started! GO, QUICKZAP!!!" Kip shouted, throwing a Pokéball in the air. The rest laughed.

"You wanna use a puny little electric mouse against my big, tough Rhydon? Your attacks won't even hit it, mate! And my Rhydon's at such a high level, you'll never beat it!" Said yellow shirt with an Australian accent.

"Wanna bet?" Kip said.

_Uh Kieran..._Gaby said telepathically. _I know Quickzap's tough and all, but...This is a pretty tough Rhydon._

_He can handle it! _Kip answered back. Gaby shrugged. Kieran didn't want to miss out on the fun, so he threw his Pokéball into the air.

"GO, LUCKY!!!!"

"Ha! That pathetic wimp of a dark-type will never beat my powerful Banette!" Said Purple shirt with a slight English accent.

"We'll see!"

_(Soft instrument begins playing)_

"Let's see if the Pokédex is right...Go, Fang!"

Seth's Seviper appeared on the field. Once the Zangoose and the Seviper met each other in the eye, they started the battle themselves, hacking at each other in an attempt to kill.

"GAH! FANG, DON'T KILL YOURSELF!!!!!!" Seth cautioned.

"YEAH! RIP IT'S HEAD OFF!!!" The purple-shirt cheered. The man fell short and Seth laughed as his Seviper held the poorly trained Zangoose to the ground with its tail and smirked.

_(Instrumental gets louder)_

"Camerupt, eh? Alright then, Rocker, go!"

"Uh...Oh..." Orange-shirt said as the enormous fossil Pokémon loomed over him.

_(Continues to gain volume slowly)_

"Alright little girl, what are you going to throw? A Weedle? Or maybe a Slowpoke? Oh, let me guess: Psyduck! Then it'll match your IQ!!!" The leader said, laughing. Gaby simply smiled cockily.

"Oh, I might use this..." She said casually, opening Dragonsong's ball. The man nearly fell over, but recovered himself.

"Bet you stole it," He said. Dragonsong cracked its knuckles as the blue-shirt man mocked his trainer and him, while Gaby simply smirked. He gulped. "Oh shit."

_(Crescendo's to very loud pitch. All music stops. Snare begins, guitar joins. Female voice heard in a rising A. Snare rolls.)_

_Female Voices:_

_YEAH!_

_(Instruments roar to life)_

"Rhydon, stomp it flat!!"

"Quickzap! Iron tail!"

The small mouse Pokémon easily dodged the stomp attack and jumped up. Its tail turned silvery and hard. In one devastating stroke, Quickzap sent the 265 lbs. Pokémon flying, KO'ing it easily. Yellow shirt was devastated. He recalled his Pokémon and grabbed another Pokéball.

"Go, Lickitung!" He yelled.

"Quickzap, great job! Return!" Kip said. Then he pulled out another Pokéball, threw it up into the air, and yelled, "Go, PsyLight!"

_(Guitar and drums and voice get into regular tune and rhythm)_

"Lucky, prepare phase one!" Kieran said. Lucky nodded. Slight breezes were starting to form around the Absol, but got stronger until it was blowing around him, Kieran Beant down and dig his Mightyena-like claws into the dirt firmly to keep himself from blowing away.

"Banette! Shadow Ball!" The Banette fired a black ball of energy at the Absol. It did no damage whatsoever.

_(Slows down for intro)_

"LUCKY! USE RAZOR WIND!!!" Kieran yelled over the wind. The Absol nodded and formed the wind into jagged mass and fired it at the Banette. Banette attempted to dodge, but was hit by most of the attack. It fell to the ground in one hit. It's trainer returned it and sent out Kecleon. Kieran returned his Pokémon and sent out his Sneasel.

_Female voice Solo:_

_I know there's bright new world ahead._

_Although I can't it with my eyes_

_I know I will find my destiny_

_If I just leave my front door..._

Seth was laughing out loud now as his Seviper pinned the Zangoose to the ground easily. Already it had poisoned the Pokémon and was just waiting for it to kill itself. The other trainer, however, was mortally shocked and was hyperventilating. Finally the Zangoose gave up and collapsed. The trainer returned it. Fang slithered over to his trainer, where he received lots of praise. Seth returned his Pokémon as Purple-Shirt send out a Crobat. Seth sent out Ironfight, who stomped the ground, intimidating the Pokémon as well as its trainer.

_(Guitar and Drums add in softly, followed by other instruments)_

"Crobat! Use Bite!"

"Ironfight...Do whatever you want."

The Crobat attempted to bite the large, dinosaur-like Steel-Rock Pokémon, but failed when the Aggron jumped onto it and flattened it in Body Slam. When he got up, the Crobat was flat and twitching.

_I can break away from this old world behind me_

_And fly with the birds in the sky_

_If I just get the chance, I know I can find it_

_3, 2, 1, Let's fly!_

_(Music blasts)_

"Rocker, use Wing Attack!"

"Dodge it, Camerupt!"

The Aerodactyl zoomed forward before the Fire Camel Pokémon could react. It battered it with it's wings, almost KO'ing it.

"Camerupt, Overheat!"

_(Music speeds up in time to the battle)_

The Camerupt suddenly started heating up, until it blasted an enormous amount of heat. However, all of Lily's Pokémon had been in volcanoes before, so despite how devastating the attack would have been if it had been any other Pokémon, it did virtually nothing. The Camerupt collapsed from it's own energies.

"YEAH! Great job Rocker!" Lily said, stroking her friend's head when he came back to her. She returned him when the other trainer returned his.

"You're pretty good, even for a girl."

"I chose to take that as a compliment and spare your life."

_Taking my leave of the dark_

_I'll fight my way to the new world_

_It's a brand new place to see_

_I can find my destiny_

_If I can only find the courage_

"Shiftry, use Faint Attack!"

_(Music quiets)_

"Fool," Gaby said, rolling her eyes. The Dragonite turned around just as it was hit by the dark attack that never missed. Unfortunately for the Shiftry, Dragonsong didn't budge, and instead glared down at the Pokémon. The Shiftry gulped and stammered it's name as the Dragonite opened it's mouth and released the attack Dragonbreath, looking rather casual. The Shiftry didn't collapse however, but instead used Shadow Ball. Dragonsong caught the attack, dispersing it by closing his hand, then started to fall into a dance-like frenzy, summoning his energy to use in the form of an attack. He unleashed this energy, forming the devastating Outrage attack. The Shiftry collapsed, and his trainer twitched in confusion and surprise.

_(Music swells into a big blast of organized sound)_

"How...Why...YOU CHEATED!!!!!" The trainer assumed, pointing an accusing finger at Gaby. She glared as she returned her Pokémon after patting him on the head in appreciation.

"Say it again," She dared, her eyes turning orange from annoyance. Quite quickly they were turning a light red.

"N-Nothing...You must have one fair and square!" He stammered, cowering and acting like he was intimidated. But he really knew the secret weapon he had would be more then enough to take this little girl down...As well as all her friends that dared oppose them!

_Fighting each day like never before,_

_Taking my leave, going through the open door_

_Discovering my spirit, finding my soul..._

_3...2...1...GO!!!_

"Ok, time to get serious!!"

_(Music changes to be in time with battle)_

"Lickitung, use Wrap!"

"Psylight! Use Psychic!"

The Lickitung wrapped it's tongue around the cat-like Psychic Pokémon. Unfortunately, Psylight didn't have time to use it's attack and was wrapped by the tongue, immobilizing it. The Pink Normal-Type's tongue tightened around the Espeon, squeezing it so tightly it couldn't breathe.

_(Music quiets for 3 seconds, then swells in Guitar-strummed/blasted chords)_

"Psylight, use Bite!" Kip ordered. The Espeon sunk it's teeth into the tongue. The Lickitung yelled in pain and released the Espeon. Then, without wasting any time, Psylight used Psybeam, knocking the Lickitung out easily before it could even get it's tongue back inside it's mouth.

_Breaking away from the ordinary_

_Flying high above the clouds_

_I'll use the stars to guide me through_

_I'll find my destiny!_

_(Music quiets to soft chords)_

"Sniper...What the hell, do whatever you want," Kieran said, turning around and closing his eyes leisurely, waving his hand in a gesture that told his Sneasel that he could kill the trainer for all he cared. He was loosing interest in the battle. It was too easy.

"Not so fast! Kecleon, use Fire Blast!" Kieran's eyes opened and he turned around in time to see a giant five-pointed blast of flame heading straight for him and his Sneasel.

"Sniper, quick! Endure!" Kieran yelled as he ducked. The Sneasel immediately went into a defence position and braced itself for the attack. When the fire cleared, Sneasel was still standing, though panting, while his trainer had been slightly fried but unharmed.

"Alright Sneasel! Use Slash Attack!"

_(instruments gain volume)_

The Sneasel leapt forward with a cry, using it's long claws to destroy his opponent in its signature move. The trainer recalled his Pokémon, as did Kieran.

_Cause I can see the new day dawning bright_

_Over hills and mountains_

_But I won't give up, I'll just follow the star_

_And then I'll find the way_

_(Instruments change tempo to match battle)_

"Alright! Go, Kangaskhan! Tauros! Ursaring! Kingler!!"

Purple-Shirt sent out his remaining Pokémon. Seth decided to have a hell of a lot of fun and send out just Sparks. The trainer looked at him like he was an idiot.

"You're sending out that mongrel against my four strongest? You have got to be kidding me!"

"Did you hear that, Sparks? He called you a mongrel!" Seth said incredulously, as though that was a personal offence to both him and his Manectric, a smile twitching at his lips. "Wipe 'em all out!"

_Taking my leave of the dark_

_I'll fight my way to the new world_

_Peace and happiness must lie ahead_

_If only the worlds could see_

"Whatcha gonna use? Nothing that mutt does will take down all my Pokémon!" Purple-Shirt said. Seth shook his head.

"Show him, Sparks."

_(Music stops)_

And with that, they were engulfed in yellow light. With a deafening crack that made the others stop for a few seconds and cover their ears, the offender's Pokémon were his with the powerful electric Thunder attack. When it was clear, Purple-Shirt's four Pokémon were down and out. The man had gotten fried as well during the lightning attack. Seth sighed and slapped his thigh in a motion for Sparks to follow him.

"Ah well. It was fun."

_(Music starts again)_

"Go, Medicham!"

"Let's go, BraveWing!"

The fighting-psychic Pokémon came onto the field, as did Lily's Normal-Flying type. The Medicham immediately sat down and closed it's eyes. Lily blinked at it.

"Uh...Why is it doing that?"

"Fool! That's Meditate! And now, my fighter, rise and attack that bird with Hi Jump Kick!!!"

The Medicham suddenly sprang up and thrust it's leg out as it jumped. BraveWing tried to dodge and missed most of the attack, but was struck in the wing by the end of the blow. He plummeted, but stood up again, his wing hanging useless at it's side. The Medicham landed.

"Now, use..."

"Not so fast!" Lily said. "Use Supersonic!!"

The Swellow stared up at the Medicham and sent out a hyper-sonic soundwave that confused the Fighting-Psychic Pokémon. The Medicham blundered around, and started beating itself.

"Use Toxic!" Lily ordered. The Swellow shot acid-like poison from it's mouth, injuring the Medicham. Now, every time it attacked, it either missed or hurt itself. And every time it did, it was hurt more and more by the poison each time until it finally collapsed. Orange-Shirt recalled his Pokémon.

_I know that there's some hope ahead_

_Or I wouldn't feel this way_

_So let's shout out! Let's find away..._

'_Cmon people! Hurry up let's go!_

"Machamp, Go!" Blue Shirt yelled, throwing a Pokéball in the air. The giant four-armed fighting-type appeared, cracking its knuckles. Gaby decided to have some fun and put on a slightly worried face.

"Heh, not so cocky now, I see," Blue-Shirt said, buying Gaby's trick. Gaby appeared to cover up her fear and recalled her Dragonite. Then she grabbed another Pokéball. Her face split into an evil grin that made Blue-Shirt confused.

"Well, we'll see! Go, Slick!"

_Racing all around the universe,_

_Searching for a cause worth fighting for_

_I know that there's someone out there who needs me_

_Someone I care for_

The Skarmory appeared, raising it's wings in an intimidating gesture. The Machamp raised it's arms, trying to scare the bird, but Slicksilver simply snapped it's beak and stared the Machamp in the eye. THIS got the effect he was trying to get, for the Machamp was cowering slightly.

"Aww, come on Machamp! Kill that little bird!" Blue-Shirt ordered. The Machamp grabbed the Skarmory and threw it to the ground, using a perfectly executed Seismic Toss attack. Slick got up, ruffled it's steel feathers, and flew up into the air. It's body started to glow in preparation for Flying-Type's most powerful attack.

"Machamp! Use Brick Break!!"

_I'll find a battle, I'll win a war_

_I'll make it through to the end!_

_I'll find the hope and savour it_

_I'll find the light again!_

The Machamp jumped up and slammed it's hands into the Skarmory. A loud ringing sound echoed from the attack, but the Skarmory didn't move at all. Then it flew forward, slamming straight into the Machamp in Sky Attack. Hitting it in a weak spot, plus being super effective, proved to be too much for the Fighting-Type Pokémon. It fainted, almost falling on it's trainer. Unfortunately, Blue-Shirt jumped out of the way and returned his fainted Pokémon before he could be flattened. Gaby snapped her fingers in disappointment. Then, after congratulating her Skarmory, she returned him.

_(Music switches keys and goes full note higher)_

After both trainers had recalled their Pokémon, Kip sent out his Noctowl and his opponent, Yellow-Shirt, sent out Magneton.

"Alright Magneton! Use Thunder!"

"Nightflyer! Use Hypnosis!"

_Gee Kip, you seem to be at the wrong end off all the Type match-ups today,_ Gaby's voice said in Kip's head. Kip smiled.

_Yeah, well, it's not like I'm weak anymore! My Pokémon can handle it! See?_

_Taking my leave of the dark_

_I'll fight my way to the end_

_It's a brand new place to see_

_I can find my destiny_

_If I can only find the courage_

The Magneton was asleep on the ground and the Thunder had missed Nightflyer, and now the Noctowl was using Dream Eater. The Magneton screeched in terror and fainted, still asleep. Yellow-Shirt returned his beaten Pokémon, and Kip did the same after congratulating his Normal-Flying type.

"What do you say to a three-on-three match next? With our last three Pokémon?" Yellow-Shirt asked. Kip almost nodded but then realized his sixth Pokémon was a Lugia.

"Uh...Sorry, I only have 5 Pokémon," Kip tried.

"But you've got 6 Pokéballs at your waist!" Yellow-Shirt said, pointing. True, Kip did have 6 Pokéballs hanging from his waist. Then he heard Gaby's voice in his head.

'_Cmon Kip! They've seen us as Pokémorphs, so why not let Seaflyer have some fun? It's been a long time since she's had a good fight! But save her for last!_

"Alright! Two-on-Two and then my final!" Kip said. Yellow-Shirt nodded.

"I see you like Dark-Types," Said Red-Shirt. Kieran nodded. "I suppose that makes sense, seeing as you're a dark-type yourself." Kieran nodded again. "But why are you so short? Oh...I see...You're an underage trainer. How old are you? 9?"

Kieran was ticked. He hated when people made fun of his shortness or age! He was as good as any trainer. He could stand a good chance against Gaby, even! But this was the last straw!

"ARG! Kokuei, go!" Kieran shouted, throwing a black Pokéball into the air. Everyone stopped, and, leaning out of their battles, turned to him, confused.

"Never heard you use that before. Who is it?" Lily asked. The Mightyena appeared on the field.

"So you changed Prowler's name?" Gaby asked.

"Yup. I just didn't suit him. But Kokuei means 'Dark Shadow'. It just fits."

"I see your point. Oh shit!" Lily said, turning back to her battle. The rest of them returned to theirs as well, and Kieran faced his opponent.

"So, a Mightyena. I hate to break it to you kid, but Mightyena aren't the strongest Pokémon in the world. They're actually quite weak by most standards. A beginner's Pokémon, if you will."

"Just sent out your Pokémon, already!"

"Fine then! I'll use my remaining three against your four. Go, Arbok! Furret! Octillery!"

_Fighting each day like never before,_

_Taking my leave, going through the door_

_Discovering my spirit, finding my soul..._

_3...2...1...GO!!!_

The Snake-Like Poison Pokémon, the ferret-like Normal Pokémon, and the Octopus-Like Water Pokémon appeared. Kieran wasn't at all intimidated. In fact, he was smiling.

"Alright, if you want to play it that way...Go Powerhouse! Shadow! Bullet!"

Once again everyone stopped to take a look at Kieran's Pokémon: A Tyranitar, an Umbreon, and a Sharpedo. Since he was the newest member to their group, they hadn't really gotten a sense of his Pokémon...Even though he had been traveling with them for a while.

Well, Red-Shirt was a bit surprised at the sight of Kieran's team. Kieran laughed when he saw the panic-stricken face of his opponent.

_(Guitar blasts 1)_

"Alright guys! Attack pattern 4!"

_(Guitar blasts 1)_

They immediately formed a ring around their three opponents. Suddenly the Umbreon leapt forward, using a hard Bite attack on the Furret. The Furret jumped away before the attack could make contact and used Slam on the Umbreon. The two Pokémon were enveloped in a dust cloud as Shadow used Sand Attack. When it cleared, the injured but happy Umbreon was standing next to a fainted Furret, smiling at the praise from his trainer. Then it collapsed, not out of pain, but out of the interesting technique the Furret had used: Run around in circles and make the opponent dizzy right before you die.

Next to go was the Octillery. Bullet zoomed forward and used Skull Bash on the Octopus Pokémon. That sent it flying, but it used one of it's tentacles to grab onto the Shark-Like Pokémon. Then it used Double-Edge. That did some damage to both the Sharpedo and the Octillery. The attack was devastating to both, and the Sharpedo and Octillery collapsed. However, Bullet got up again and used Crunch, knocking the Octillery out.

Now there was just the Arbok left. Kokuei and Powerhouse looked at each other and nodded. They turned to Kieran, who nodded his approval as well. Then they turned back to the poor snake Pokémon. Suddenly the Mightyena ran up the Tyranitar, jumping off his head. Then Powerhouse used Earthquake. Usually it would have hurt Kokuei as well, but since he was currently in the air, he didn't feel the humongous tremor that ran through the ground. Kieran didn't realize that he had shaken up the other trainers as well. But the effect for the Arbok was the same. Tremendous damage had been done, but what really finished the battle was Kokuei's Crunch attack. The Arbok, and Red-Shirt's last, fell. Kieran went to go hang out with Seth.

"Let's make this a double battle, shall we?" Orange-Shirt proposed. Lily nodded.

"Go, Blackbeak and PsyFly!" Lily's Murkrow and Xatu appeared. Orange-Shirt smirked.

"Is that all? Well then, I choose my Golem and Nosepass!" The Rock-Ground and pure Rock Pokémon appeared. Lily contemplated her problem: She had flying-types. No matter how weak these Pokémon were, they would still be a problem since...Oh no, here he goes!

"I can win this with just one Pokémon! Golem and Nosepass, use Explosion!!!"

_But sorrow follows me everywhere_

_Death and disaster are my curse_

_I find chaos, and I fight death_

_And there's never a silver lining_

_But there has to be a ray of sunlight_

_Hiding somewhere in the clouds_

_I know that if I could just find it,_

_I know I can save the light!_

"Oh SHIT!!!" Lily said. _Think...Think...Wait, I've got it! _"Guys!!! Hurry and use Protect!!!!!!!"

She said it just in time. The two put up a kind of barrier together and blocked the powerful blast. Lily back flipped into the air and flew above the scene to avoid the blast. When the smoke cleared, the Golem and Nosepass were unconscious, as well as their trainer.

"Great, then I can't finish the battle!" Lily said disappointedly as she landed. But much to her surprise and delight, the trainer got up and gawked at the sight of Lily's Murkrow on her shoulder and her Xatu standing beside her, completely unharmed while his Pokémon were unconscious before him. He turned pale and looked like he was going to faint.

"No you don't! You are going to finish this battle! I'm having too much fun to stop now!"

_Multiple Female Voices:_

_So we'll take our leave of the dark_

_We'll fight our way to the new world_

_It's a brand new place to see_

_Female Vocalist (Regular Soloist)_

_I can find my destiny_

"You've got a lot of nerve taking down my Machamp," Said Blue-Shirt. "I'll show you some real power! Go, Swampert!"

"Uh...What's that? KIP!" Gaby yelled for her Pokédex. Kip sighed.

"It's a water-ground type. Careful, it's got a pretty good attack and special attack."

"Thanks for the warning," Gaby said.

"I can't believe I'm still doing this job," Kip sighed.

"Right. Well, I choose Affection!"

The Grass-Type Meganium appeared, and instantly ran back to Gaby and started demanding attention. Gaby patted her on the head and told her to go back to the battle. Affection nodded, turned back to the Swampert, used Razor Leaf, KO'd it, and ran back to Gaby demanding more attention. Blue-Shirt just blinked.

"That was quick," Gaby said. "Good job!" Affection smiled and nuzzled her trainer. Then Gaby returned her. "Next. Or are you through yet?"

"No way! Go Shedinja!" The strange Pokémon appeared. Gaby stared at it blankly.

"Kip...?"

"Don't ask me for that one. Never seen it before! Let's see what the Pokédex says." Kip held out the Pokédex and it started talking.

_(Music suddenly switches to strange, playful theme as the Pokédex 'talks')_

"_Shedinja: The Ghost-Bug Pokémon. This is the skin of a Ninjask's previous form, Nincada, when it evolves. It seems to appear unsought in a Pokéball after a NINCADA evolves. This bizarre Pokéball is entirely immobile - it doesn't even breathe.: Wonder Guard: Prevents all damage except from Super Effective attacks. Ratings: 1/4 HP, 2/4 Speed, 3/4 Attack, 2/4 Defence, 1/4 Special Attack, 1/4 Special Defence."_

With that, the Pokédex switched off. Kip put it away.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yup! Go, Sapphire!" The blue Charizard appeared roaring onto the scene. "Sapphire, use..."

_(Music quickens and goes back to regular style and tempo with Base Guitar in lead)_

"Not so fast! Shedinja, use Protect!" The Shell Pokémon didn't move at all, yet it was protecting itself none the less. Gaby sighed.

"Great. Sapphire...Growl." The Charizard emitted a low growl from it's throat that lowered the Shedinja's attack. The Protect ended. "NOW use Fire Blast!"

The powerful Fire Attack was blasted at the Shedinja, knocking it out. Now they each had two left.

"Alright! Go Gardevoir and Ludicolo!" Yellow-Shirt yelled. The Water-Grass and Psychic Pokémon appeared. Kip raised an eyebrow in slight interest.

"Not bad, but not great either. Oh well. Go, Darkfaller and Aurora!" Kip's Houndoom and Lapras appeared.

"Alright Gardevoir! Use Psychic on the Lapras!"

_If I can only find the courage_

_Fighting each day like never before,_

_Taking my leave, going through the door_

_Discovering my spirit, finding my soul..._

_3...2...1...GO!!!_

"She has a name, you know," Kip said. The Lapras was suddenly lifted rather high into the air by the Psychic attack.

"Damn it! Hang on Aurora! Or...Err...Just keep floating there! Darkfaller, attack his Gardevoir with Faint Attack!!"

The Houndoom disappeared and reappeared behind the Gardevoir, striking it hard in the back. The Gardevoir attempted to react and attack, but the Psychic attack it used had no effect. The super-effective attack did a lot of damage, breaking the contact between the Gardevoir and Aurora. Aurora fell down, nearly landing on Kip, but he rolled out of the way just in time. Aurora was very pissed off at being dropped from a high vantage point and fired Hydro Pump at the Gardevoir as soon as Darkfaller had cleared the danger zone. That sent the Human-Like Pokémon flying, knocking it out. Aurora continued to use Hydro Pump on the Ludicolo, but did little damage thanks to it's half-water type.

"Ludicolo! Use Hydro Pump on the Houndoom!"

_Where is it hiding? Where is it now?_

_I can't find the ray of hope._

_All I can find are the battles and sorrows_

_But I won't quit now,_

_I know I can find it!!!!_

The water blast almost hit the Fire-Dark Pokémon fully, but Aurora came in to take the hit. And, thanks to her Pokémon Power Water Absorb, she gained health back, restoring her to 100.

"And now Darkfaller, if you'd care to do the honours..."

The Houndoom nodded and used Hyper beam on the poor Ludicolo. It was knocked out cold. Kip turned to the trainer for his last, but he just blinked.

"Sorry, I...Uh...Only have 5 Pokémon..."

"Then why did you ask me for a three on three?!" Kip half asked, half shouted.

"I though I could beat you...With just two..."

"MORON!" Kip yelled.

_Taking my leave of the dark_

_I'll fight my way to the new world_

_Breaking the solid sky of black_

_Choosing my destiny_

"Alright, this last battle's a two on two. Go, Mantine and Corsola!!"

"Fine then! Go, Red and Arrow!!"

_If I can only find the courage_

_Fighting each day like never before,_

_Taking my leave, going through the door_

_Discovering my spirit, finding my soul..._

_3...2...1...GO!!!_

The Charizard and Salamence appeared. Lily gracefully jumped onto Red's back.

"What are you doing? Girls don't ride Pokémon, only guys get that honour. And in battle?"

"BASTARD!!!!!! WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO?!?!?!? ARROW, RED, FLY!!!!"

_I know that if I save a life_

_My fight was worth the time,_

_Earning the honour, Finding the way..._

_3...2...1..._

The two Pokémon flew up, Lily still on Red's back. Orange-Shirt lost sight of them. Suddenly he heard a faint cry, getting louder. Then two other cries joined this one, and before he knew it, he and his Pokémon were unconscious. Lily jumped off Red while he was still in the air, did a front flip, and landed ON the trainer. She stepped off him and went over to where Kieran, Kip and Seth were waiting.

_Taking my leave of the dark_

_I'll fight my way to the new world_

_It's a brand new place to see_

_I can find my destiny_

"Alright, go Glalie!"

"What's a Glalie?"

"An Ice-Type!"

"Ok. Go, Trouble!"

_If I can only find the courage_

_Fighting each day like never before,_

_Taking my leave, going through the door_

_Discovering my spirit, finding my soul..._

_3...2...1...GO!!!_

The Pidgeot appeared. The Glalie looked at it menacingly, but Trouble was just staring back.

"Alright Glalie, use Ice Beam!" The powerful ice-Type attack struck the Pidgeot right in a weak spot and sent it way far away. Gaby actually looked worried for a second...Until Trouble came soaring back and used Wing Attack, followed by Aerial Ace. The Glalie fainted and they both recalled their Pokémon.

_Yeah, 3...2...1...GO!_

"So, whatcha got next?" Gaby asked.

To her surprise, Blue-Shirt smiled maliciously.

_3...2...1..._

_LET'S GO!!!!!_

_(Song Ends and all music stops)_

"Oh, yes, you are strong. I see why you beat everyone here. Now I know I've found the right person to use these against!"

" 'These'? Sorry, but you can only carry 6 Pokémon at a time."

"No, not if someone else is holding it for you! Give it here!" He yelled, directing his voice to Yellow-Shirt. Yellow-Shirt looked terrified.

"But it's much too powerful!"

"Give it now! NOW!!!!"

"Alright..." Yellow-Shirt handed the ball to him, then ran behind some rocks, pulling his other team members with him. Blue-Shirt took out a second ball and held them up. Gaby and Lily froze at the sight of them. They were black and purlpe, the kind Team Rocket used. And they didn't like the looks of them.

"GO, HO-OH!"

_(Evil sounding battle background music plays in A-Minor. Also known as 1 & 2 vs. 4 & 5's battle music)_

Two of the giant legendary firebird appeared before them. But they weren't like a regular Ho-Oh...Wait a sec, they had red streaks on their beak and wings...A genetic one!! A clone!

"What the hell?!" Gaby said. The Ho-Oh was looking straight down at her, and it didn't look to friendly. Then she remembered something...From where she knew it she didn't remember....An old legend...

_...As the Firebird and the Sea Guardian battled over the wars of old, destruction reigned upon the land. Soon the three other air Guardians, Sandaa, known as Zapdos, Faiyaa, known as Moltres, and Furiizaa, known Articuno, joined the fight. As the battle ensued, the world suffered. The sunlight from the firebird burned the crops and roasted people alive, while the rain from the Sea Guardian drowned the land. The lighting from Sandaa struck down trees and set fire to the villages. Faiyaa's fire wiped out entire cities, and Furiizaa's icy wind and ice froze over anything that was left. It seemed like the battle would continue forever and that the world would be lost to the battling titans. But when the Sea Guardian, Rugia, called now by the name Lugia, sang his song, the others were tamed and returned to their origins. However, Houou, known now as Ho-Oh, had never forgotten, and always will have a deep resentment to Lugia. If these two Guardians were to ever meet in battle, the world would be in great jeopardy. So let us hope that these two titans of the Earth never meet again._

How she knew this, Gaby didn't know. But she could understand that _she _was a Lugia, _these _were Ho-Oh, and she was in _big _trouble.

Suddenly one of the Ho-Oh lunged at her with its beak, almost snapping her in two. Gaby jumped out of the way just in time to miss the vicious attack. She landed beside her friends, who were all standing now.

"I didn't tell you to attack!" Blue-Shirt said. The Ho-Oh turned to him, its eyes flashing red. It opened its mouth and shot flame. Everyone turned away from the sight of Blue-Shirt burning from the Sacred Fire attack, but they couldn't block out his screams of pain. And then they stopped. Gaby chanced a glace, but all there was were a pile of ashes.

"What a horrible way to die..." Lily said weakly.

"Uh...Guys...I think we have bigger problems!!!!!!" Gaby said. She grabbed Kip and Kieran while Lily grabbed Seth and they jumped away just in time to miss being burned to a crisp themselves. The other gang members, after the horrific death of their insane leader, ran away into the nearby forest. Gaby dropped Kip and Kieran down, as did Lily with Seth.

"How are we going to stop this thing?!" Kieran asked. "And why is it bent on killing us?!"

"I think I've heard something about Lugia and Ho-Oh having a war and nearly destroying the Earth and Lugia making peace but Ho-Oh still hating Lugia and wanting to kill him so maybe that's it!" Gaby said in one breath.

"Well, that would explain a lot!" Lily said. "But how do we stop them?"

"Kill them! They're not real Pokémon, just clones made by team rocket, probably Sakio."

"Ok, so...ACK!" Kieran said. This time the boys grabbed the girls and ran out of the way of the Ho-Oh's vicious attacks. Gaby, however, had gotten slightly burned, and was now a little ticked off.

"Well, if these Ho-Oh want a battle with a Lugia, they'll get one!!!" Gaby said.

"Gaby, no! It's suicide!" Kip tried to warn, but to no avail. Gaby had thrown off her bag and was now enveloped in blue-white light. A few seconds later, she stood before them, a fully transformed Lugia. She flapped her wings and took to the air, knocking a Pokéball open with her foot. Suddenly Silversong appeared, and spotted the Ho-Oh. For some reason, he look...Afraid.

_Silversong, what do you make of them? Can we beat them?_

'_Gaby...I sense an unfamiliar memory in your mind...My Grandfather's legend. How...?'_

_That doesn't matter now! Just tell me if we can beat them!!! We...Hang on, your Grandfather?!_

'_Ho-Oh ran away after my grandfather's song was played, swearing vengeance. It doesn't matter whether it's a clone or not: The fact is it has vengeance in its blood, and it wants to kill us. We're in big trouble Gaby!'_

_So let's get them!_

'_Well...' Silversong Said, loosing his 'legendary' manner and turning back into the teenage Lugia he was. 'What the hell! Let's do this!'_

Gaby and Silversong flew forward to face the Ho-Oh. Silversong surveyed them carefully while Gaby's eyes continued to flicker red.

Suddenly Gaby's Ho-Oh opponent lunged, once again nearly hitting her full-force with its beak. Gaby dodged and focused her eyesight on the Ho-Oh. Using her Psychokinetic powers, she slammed the firebird to the ground, only to have it rise again.

Silversong's Ho-Oh was surveying him. Finally Silversong took his chance to use Rain Dance, causing it to rain heavily. Then he used Thunder, a technique Gaby had taught him. The Lightning struck the Ho-Oh directly, causing it to fall. But Silversong, being the cocky late-teenage-minded Lugia he was, let his guard down and was slammed to the ground by the Ho-Oh, who had used recover and risen again. Silversong didn't move.

Suddenly a large silver blur streaked past everyone on the ground, creating such a strong gust of wind that Seth had to hold on to Kieran and the rock to keep him and the younger, lightweight boy from blowing away. The silver streak, which had picked Kip up on its way, flew straight at the Ho-Oh that had attacked Silversong. It slowed down, revealing that it was none other then...

"Seaflyer! What the hell are you doing?!" Kip said. "And why did you bring me along?!"

"_Shut up!! Did you really expect me to let my brother and your girlfriend have all the fun?"_

_I CAN HERE YOU SEAFLYER!!!!!!!_

"_Oh yeah. And I have to help my brother!"_

"And you brought me along WHY?!" The poor people on the ground had NO idea what they had missed between Kip's random outbursts, confusing them.

"_I don't know...I thought you'd like to be with your girlfriend in all the action. Here you go!" _Seaflyer, decidedly having some entertainment despite the chaos that was watching them in annoyance, threw Kip onto Gaby. Gaby didn't have time to set him back down to earth or kill Seaflyer for doing this, seeing as multiple Fire Blasts were heading her way. So she decided to put her anger into destroying the Ho-Oh Clone in front of her.

Meanwhile, Seaflyer had helped her brother up. The little Lugia had grown incredibly quickly, and was now only slightly smaller then her brother: Her full-grown size. Now they were faced with a murder-bent Ho-Oh that had it's mouth open, facing them. The siblings flew off and avoided the Sacred Fire attack, though just barely. These Super-Clones were harder then what they had expected, and true, they were just as good as the two siblings, but Gaby was also genetically enhanced, and with her fighting experience, she was winning hands-down with the help of her kin.

Gaby flitted this way and that, avoiding all of Ho-Oh's attacks. She zoomed around in circles. The only reason she wasn't attacking was because she had this little parasite on her back that, if she moved too fast or attacked, would be hurt as well.

_Yo, Kip! Tell Lily to get up here and take you off my hands...Back...ME!!!!!_

"Right. LILY!!!!!!! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE AND GET ME DOWN!!!!!!!" Kip yelled over the battle. Luckily Kieran heard him and informed Lily, who flew up right away to go get the stranded boy. Unfortunately, she met a Ho-Oh along the way. Lily didn't know whether to stay still or attack. The Ho-Oh, however, for some miraculous and presently unknown reason, overlooked her and continued past her onto Seaflyer. Lily continued towards Gaby and Kip, finally reaching there. She grabbed Kip and zoomed back down to Earth.

"Thanks," Kip said once he had his feet safely back on the ground.

"Don't mention it. Now what should we do?"

"Nothing," Kieran said. "If we try to help, we'll get in Gaby's way. And I don't think this battle's going to last much longer. Look!"

Gaby, Silversong and Seaflyer were lined up, facing the two Ho-Oh. They looked at each other, then joined wings to form a circle. They rotated so that Silversong was on top, Seaflyer was on the left and Gaby was on the right. Then they flipped so that from the ground, you could see the edge of the circle if you were standing under it. Then they all used Aeroblast all at the same time, combined the three beams into one, and blasted the Ho-Oh to smithereens. Then the three broke the circle and landed. Gaby de-transformed and knelt down on one knee, clutching her arm. The rest rushed over to her.

"Gaby! You ok?" Lily asked. Gaby looked up.

"I'll live. Silversong, Seaflyer, you ok?"

'_I'm a little banged up, but I'll be fine.'_

"_You're kidding? Not a scratch!"_

"Good. Everyone else in one piece?"

"We're all fine. Now your arm?" Kieran said. Gaby moved her hand away from her arm, revealing a deep, bleeding burn mark.

"That looks bad," Lily said.

"It won't kill me."

"We should stop the bleeding," Kieran said. He rummaged in his bag and pulled out an old but clean shirt. Using his fang-like teeth, he tore it into strips. Carefully he wrapped her arm up, but when he reached the top part of the arm, he stopped.

"What?" Gaby asked. She winced as Kieran stuck his fingers into her arm. "What the hell are you doing?!?"

"My god...That explains a lot," Seth said, looking a very bloody tracking chip in Kieran's hand.

"So that's how they keep finding us!" Kip said.

"Yeah. These things are nearly indestructible. I know. I helped make them," Seth said. They all stared at him. "No, no! Not in that way! I've got a tracker on Sparks, in case I ever lost him. And I made it almost indestructible so that when he was in a battle, it wouldn't bust. I guess they found my plans and made some of their own. Ah well, it's out now." Kieran finished tying up the bandage. Gaby smiled at Kieran in thanks, a rather rare thing.

"So TR's after us again," Kip said.

"Not us," Gaby said. "_Me_. If they wanted us, they would have attacked Lily when she came up to get you."

"That's right! It was kinda like it didn't see me," Lily said. "It just looked at me...Or through me...And just went on attacking you guys."

"_Strange...They usually send 004 and 005 along with them."_

"Seaflyer says they usually send 4 and 5 to get us," Kip translated.

"I have a feeling they did," Seth said.

"Then why can't Gaby, Seaflyer, Silversong or me sense them?" Kip asked.

"Why knows? Maybe they're far away."

"Anyway, we'd better get going. If they know where we are, I suggest we get going as quickly as possible."

----------------------------------------

The remainder of the gang were tumbling through the forest, desperately trying to get away from where the battle had been raging. Suddenly, they all were floating in the air. In front of them, a strange, dark, humanoid shape was floating. Suddenly a bone-chilling voice spoke.

"The little bandits, I see. Where's your leader?" The creepy voice asked. It was male, about 17 or 18 by the sound of it.

"He was disintegrated by those Ho-Oh you gave us!" Yellow-Shirt said. The form, though the gang couldn't see, was smiling.

"And you ran away after he was burned to death. Pity. I would have loved to see it."

"Who...Who are you?!" Yellow-Shirt asked. Suddenly red glowing eyes appeared out of the darkness.

"You're worst nightmare."

With that, the 4 remaining Gang members were released from the Psychic hold and dropped, dead, their figures grossly mangled from the Psychic attack. 005 flew forward, arriving out of the forest in about 10 minutes. When he got there, the remains of both Ho-Oh and traces of the battle were seen. 005 smiled slightly at the wreckage and remains of mayhem. He floated around it, and found the disintegrated ashes of Blue-Shirt.

"Damn. The Pokéballs were caught in the blast as well," He said after examining the remains. "Ah well." He floated around the area, looking for his prey's tracks. He found them, along with...

"What's this?" He said, bending down to pick a small chip off the ground. Covering it was a reddish-silverish-bluish-black blood. He knew that blood.

"The Ho-Oh must have attack 001 and removed the tracker chip. All the more fun for my mission!" Then he pulled back his sleeve and pressed a button on a watch-like device on his wrist.

"Sis? You there?" He said to the communicator.

"Yeah. What is it?" The answering voice of 004 was heard.

"My report on the Ho-Oh's performance. They didn't do so well. They were both exterminated by 001 and the two other Lugia, it seems. The leader of our little test was disintegrated by the Ho-Oh, which turned on him. I exterminated the other subjects. And it seems that 1 lost her locator chip in the battle."

"So the Clones are still reckless and will not follow commands?"

"So it seems."

"Very well. Find 001, but take your time."

"I will. Say hi to 003 for me," He said, with that, he ended the transmission and smiled.

"This ought to be entertaining."

END OF PART ONE


End file.
